


It can't be true

by TatsuEigo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Cosa stava succedendo? Come mai stava finendo lui stesso sotto l'effetto della propria tecnica? Perché non riusciva più ad usare il tatto? Non era più in grado di sentire la racchetta tra le proprie mani, eppure la vedeva, era lì posata sulla destra, in attesa di ribattere un colpo dei tedeschi, ma al contempo non la sentiva...





	It can't be true

 

Che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava in tutto quello, Yukimura lo aveva capito fin da subito. Era lui quello che di solito inibiva i sensi degli avversari, a iniziare dalla vista, per poi passare all'udito, al tatto e agli altri... Non era mai una situazione piacevole per gli avversari e questo lo sapeva bene: Genichiro gliel'aveva sempre fatto presente, anche se il vice capitano ormai sapeva molto spesso come riuscire ad aggirare quell'ostacolo.  
Quella sensazione di smarrimento che stava percependo in quel momento a causa dell'assenza del tatto lo stava destabilizzando e solo ora si rendeva conto di ciò che provavano i compagni che ogni volta subivano quel trattamento. Vide una battuta arrivare verso di sé e si spostò, muovendo il braccio che teneva la racchetta, in modo da poter ribattere, ma la racchetta gli volò via dalla mano, colpita senza pietà dal capitano tedesco. Non mostrò il proprio turbamento davanti al proprio compagno di doppio, non era da lui ritrovarsi in situazioni simili, mentre andava a riprendere la racchetta che giaceva a terra qualche metro più dietro rispetto a lui. Quando la raggiunse, la mano si chiuse attorno alla sua presa, ma la sensazione che aveva era di non toccarla affatto, anzi: era come se avesse in pugno dell'aria... Niente peso o forma. Non mostrò il proprio turbamento, cercò anzi di continuare a giocare senza troppi problemi, ma non era affatto facile data la mancanza che era indispensabile.  
Alla pausa di un set si sedette sulla panchina che era dalla loro parte del campo e si limitò a fissarsi le mani: gli tornava in mente quando aveva la malattia e la cosa lo metteva non poco in ansia. Si ritrovò ad un certo punto una borraccia davanti al naso e sussultò lievemente, guardando poi il compagno.

<< Non so cosa ti stia prendendo, ma ne uscirai, non farti prendere dal panico. Anche se non lo dimostri, è palese che questa cosa che ti manca il senso del tatto ti sta condizionando un po'. >> L'high schooler gli mise la borraccia nella mano, per evitare che cadesse, senza però guardarlo. Manteneva un'aria grave sul volto, tutto lì.  
<< ... Grazie. >> Si limitò a rispondere Yukimura inizialmente, per poi sospirare, prima di prendere un sorso d'acqua. << Sono solo brutti ricordi che tornano alla mia mente: ne ho passate tante a causa di una malattia e la situazione in cui mi trovo ora mi ricorda un po' quel periodo. Tutto questo non inciderà più sul mio rendimento in questa partita, poco ma sicuro. >> Non voleva deludere quell'High Schooler, che già sembrava non poco scocciato da quella situazione.  
<< Molto bene. >>

Si limitò a rispondere l'altro poco prima che dovessero tornare in campo per terminare la partita. Nonostante tutto finirono col perdere, dopotutto la squadra tedesca era davvero forte e per quanto lo fossero pure loro beh, non c'era stato comunque nulla da fare. Yukimura però era riuscito a riacquistare il controllo del tatto e, se gli fosse successo un'altra volta una cosa simile beh, avrebbe saputo di certo come comportarsi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nick autore: TatsuEigo  
> Fandom: Tennis no Oujisama  
> Titolo: It can't be true  
> Personaggi: Yukimura Seiichi  
> Pairing: nessuno  
> Genere: Generale, sportivo  
> Avvisi: nessuno  
> Rating: verde  
> Parole:  
> Prompt: 38. Tatto  
> Iniziativa: Scavenger Hunt


End file.
